It is a well known practice to reseal beverage and other bottles, particularly when they are carbonated, to preserve unused contents for future use. Various types of expandible stoppers have been employed for this purpose and presently plastic caps which engage the bottle neck are in wide use. Cap removing devices are also in wide use which generally comprise a lever with a projection to engage beneath the crown edge and a suitable abutment which engages the top of the cap to provide a fulcrum point. The cap is usually distorted during removal so that it may not be reused. Thus, the conventional procedure is to provide a cap removing device and a separate closure adapted to replace the original crown cap. These separate devices have also been combined by attaching the replacement cap to the cap opener which thus provides a device which serves both purposes.